


Wedding Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gift Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You truly are beautiful to him in your wedding dress. [dw20]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visi/gifts).



> I haven't written for Oikawa since 2016 so idk if he's in character but I like making him suffer so. Here you go <3

You originally attended Itachiyama before transferring to Aoba Johsai for your 2nd year of high school when your father got a job in Miyagi. While you were quite sad to leave your friends behind in Tokyo, you were also relieved to leave the capital city where it was so hectic all the time. Coming to Miyagi was a great change of pace and you found yourself liking it greatly.

You met Oikawa on your first day of school. You were lost, and since you thought you’d figure things out on your own, you didn’t ask for help from the teachers or the upperclassmen. Oikawa found you wandering in front of his classroom, and because you looked a little out of place, you knew right away that you were a new student. He greeted you with a charming smile but you looked at him weirdly, like you didn’t recognize him.

He was surprised to know that you didn’t know who he was. You didn’t seem to know about his fangirls either, and he was grateful to finally talk to a girl who didn’t just want him to be their boyfriend. He offered to be your first friend and you accepted, and that was the beginning of your friendship. You met his friends — Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki — and got along with them right away. You made some friends in your class as well, of course, but you felt the most comfortable when you were around the third-years.

They managed to get you to apply for manager about a few weeks later. You didn’t know much about volleyball, but you did your best fulfilling your duties as their manager. You did everything, from statistics to cooking for their training camps and eventually, you became an important member of the team.

Oikawa saw you as just a manager until one day, he accidentally sprained his ankle during practice. He had never seen someone so worried about him. You were nearly in tears as you reprimanded him, telling him to be careful and stop overworking himself. You went to the nurse’s office with him and stayed with him until the nurse said it was okay to leave. The way you supported him from the nurse’s office to the gym, the way you kept on rambling about how worried he made you, the way you always made sure that he was okay after practice… he found himself wanting to be worried about by you, not just as a friend, but something more. He didn’t tell you that, though. He didn’t want to ruin the special bond you had.

Not long after, Coach Irihata informed the team that they’d be having a practice with Fukurodani, who would be coming from Tokyo. Playing against one of the top four teams made it a great practice match, and Oikawa enjoyed the intensity of it. He remembers how flustered you looked when your gaze landed on _Akaashi Keiji_. Oikawa knew you were lovestruck by Akaashi. It was obvious that you immediately took a liking to him, from the way your cheeks were pink and the way you stammered when you introduced yourself and gave him your number after the practice match ended.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Akaashi was interested in you, too. As his feelings for you grew, _your_ feeling for Akaashi grew as well, and it took a few months before you started officially dating him. At first, Oikawa pretended it was fine and told himself that he was happy for you because he _was_. But his feelings began to overwhelm him and the thought of you being in love with someone else became too much to bear. He had only one choice left. He felt selfish, but it was the only thing left he could do.

He stopped talking to you completely.

He avoided you, ignored you when you called his name, blocked your number and tried to forget about you. He knew how hurt you must’ve been, but as he told himself, it was for the best. He could move on easier that way. Until one day, just as he thought he was finally over you, he received a wedding invitation for your wedding with Akaashi. He wasn’t sure how you got his address at first, but he ended up finding out later that it was Iwaizumi who gave you his address. _Of course,_ it was Iwaizumi. You kept in contact with everyone who used to be on the volleyball team except for him, but that was his fault.

His heart shattered into pieces on the day he received the invitation, so broken beyond repair that only time would be able to heal it. After five days of frustration, tears, and complete devastation, he finally responded. It’d make you happy, right? After all, he was your first friend. If him being at your wedding would make you happy, then he’d do it, because for you he could do anything, even if it destroys him from the inside. 

Today is the day of your wedding. Your family and Akaashi’s stand on the left side of the altar while Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima are on the right. In the middle stands Akaashi, dressed in a sleek black tuxedo, holding back tears as he watches you walk down the aisle with a beautiful bouquet of white and pale pink roses in your hands. 

Oikawa thinks you look beautiful in your wedding dress, an off-the-shoulder sleeveless tulle gown with lace accents as you walk across the red carpet that leads to the altar. Your hair is styled in loose waves and your makeup is natural, accentuating your features perfectly as you smile at your groom, eyes sparkling with love and adoration. He watches you throughout the whole ceremony, only looking away when it’s time for you to kiss your groom. He zones out until the after-party, where you approach him, arms linked with your husband as you greet him with a smile.

“Tooru, you came!” You beam, wrapping your arms around him in a tight embrace. “It’s been like, what, four years? You disappeared! I thought something happened to you!”

Oikawa wraps his arms around you tighter and he finds himself unable to stop the tears from falling onto your shoulder. You pull away, keeping your hands on his biceps as you look up at him in worry.

“Hey, are you okay?”

_Of course I’m not okay. I’m watching you marry someone else._

“Yeah,” he croaks out with a forced smile. “I’m just really happy for you.”

You laugh and lightly smack his arm, oblivious to the knowing look Akaashi just gave him. “Don’t just start crying like that! You really had me worried there.”

“[Y/n], Mizoguchi-san is here, too.”

“ _Coach_ Mizoguchi? Oh my gosh, let’s go! I miss that geezer!”

Oikawa watches you walk away hand in hand with Akaashi with teary eyes and a bittersweet smile. You truly are beautiful to him in your wedding dress, and he realizes that he’s still as in love with you as he was in high school, no matter how much he tries to deny it.


End file.
